


Soldier and Commander

by AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Collaboration, Fanart, Illustration, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer
Summary: Bardock and Toma about to share a kiss under the moonlight.





	Soldier and Commander

**Author's Note:**

> Collaboration between AlphaLightBearer [lines] and Kalette the Saiyan [everything else].
> 
>  
> 
> Kalette: Enjoyed every moment painting this. Definitely worth every hour spent! Love to do another collaboration with you again sometime. :D
> 
> Alpha: I had a great time doing this project together and the outcome was gorgeous. 10/10 would do it again!

**Author's Note:**

> https://kalette-the-saiyan.tumblr.com
> 
> https://alphalightbearersfw.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER  
> All characters belong to Akira Toriyama sama. I'm making no money off this, only fans which are WAY better than money <3


End file.
